


Shut Up [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet is never a word Arthur uses to describe Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3865) by angelqueen04. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/a9jg2sxsmcfvbfm1fwis0a16gaw8w731.mp3) |  1.9 MB | 00:01:59  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
